


Doce Competição

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, PODC universe, pelo olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Quando os filhos tem umas ideias muito imaginativas, e no fim das contas seus pais tem que pagar o pato. A conclusão é que na prática todos acabam sendo crianças. (Ou Jimmy e Bobby apostam qual pai consegue comer mais biscoitos. Ideia da LiviaandLilly inspirada nas loucuras de Joe Mazzello).





	Doce Competição

Desde que conheci Brian, nossa casa sempre foi cheia, e quando nos casamos, e nossos amigos se casaram, a casa se encheu mais um pouco, e quando os filhos chegaram, aí ela ficou repleta e completa.

Como estava hoje, um dia de domingo em que o almoço aconteceu na residência dos May, por mais que nós, os Deacon e os Taylor estivessem todos ali, sentia falta de alguém. Freddie tinha se afastado aos poucos, enquanto os amigos se voltaram para suas famílias, mas nunca sem se esquecer dele, Freddie foi tomando um caminho sombrio, que tínhamos medo de que não ele não retornasse mais. No entanto, a música continuava unindo os meninos sempre que necessário.

Era estranho chamá-los de meninos agora, já que não eram mais os jovens universitários que conheci há tanto tempo, e porque tínhamos crianças agora, o que confundia a todos chamar a banda de meninos.

Falando em garotos, me deparei com uma discussão interessante entre o meu pequeno Jimmy e Bobby Deacon.

-Não! O meu vai ganhar! - dizia um.

-Não, o meu que vai! - rebatia o outro.

-Quem vai ganhar o que, meninos? - ri, me aproximando deles.

-Mamãe, quando os biscoitos ficarem prontos, vamos fazer uma competição pra ver se o papai ou o tio John consegue comer mais biscoitos - Jimmy me explicou num ar solene, muito precoce pra um menino de 6 anos, mas tinha puxado isso do pai dele.

-Hã... - hesitei, achando que Brian e John não iam gostar muito dessa brincadeira - perguntaram pro tio John e pro seu pai se eles vão querer competir?

-Não - admitiu Bobby - mas acho que eles vão querer sim.

-Está bem então - concordei - vou ver se os biscoitos estão prontos.

-Tá tia Chrissie - e nisso os garotinhos foram atrás dos pais.

Eu voltei à cozinha só pra encontrar Veronica desenformando os biscoitos.

-Você viu o que Jimmy e Bobby aprontaram? - eu ri de novo por lembrar.

-O que? Impossível eles terem feito bagunça, são uns anjinhos... - Veronica ficou surpresa, mas era verdade nossos filhos mais velhos eram realmente comportados.

-Não fizeram nada - expliquei - querem que Brian e John compitam pra ver quem come mais biscoitos!

-Ah esses meninos... - Veronica balançou a cabeça - não fazem arte, mas querem que os pais façam...

Nisso, Brian apareceu na cozinha.

-Os biscoitos saíram? - perguntou ele, com Jimmy nos seus ombros - porque eu e o Jimmy temos uma competição pra vencer!

-Não conta vitória antes do tempo, Bri! - ouvi John chamar da sala.

-Bom... - preparei a travessa de biscoitos - que vença o melhor time sra. Deacon.

-Digo o mesmo, sra. May - Veronica entrou na brincadeira.

Então rodeamos John e Brian que se posicionaram, Roger se segurava pra não rir, já achando os amigos uns palhaços antes mesmo da competição começar. Dominique apenas balançou a cabeça, mas estava ansiosa pra ver o que ia acontecer. Era evidente que Mike, Felix e Rory estavam com medo de não sobrar biscoitos pra eles.

-1,2,3, já! - contaram Bobby e Jimmy juntos e Brian e John atacaram a travessa.

-Assim não vale! - reclamou Bri quando Deaky encheu as mãos pra pegar a maior quantidade possível.

Um tempo depois, estavam com a boca e as camisas cheias de migalhas.

-Quem ganhou? - perguntou Rory, confusa.

-Comeram tão rápido que nem deu pra contar - Roger respondeu a filha.

-Posso saber o que está acontecendo? - Freddie surgiu na sala, arrancando um sorriso nosso.

-Tio Freddie! - as crianças correram pra ele como um imã.

-Calma, devagar - ouvi ele dizer.

Depois que as crianças o soltaram, ele recebeu sua explicação do que Brian e John estavam fazendo de Jimmy.

-Quem sabe na próxima fornada dá pra eu e o Roger competir, hein? - Freddie deu uma piscadela e as crianças comemoraram.

Aquela visita fez com que todas as crianças da família estivessem reunidas outra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, essa ideia veio da minha amiga Lívia depois de ver aquele vídeo do Joe de intolerância a lactose, que ele pira e grita muito, mas enfim, resultou num momento extra fofinho de PODC, acho que essa one shot se passa mais ou menos em 1983 dentro do universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie. Espero que tenham gostado, té mais ver!


End file.
